Kukgarian State Paganism
Kukgarian Paganism encompasses the collection of beliefs and rituals practiced in Kukgar in the form of both popular public religion and cult practices. The recognized major gods and goddesses: Hudeb, Elaria, Sulim, Samsuin, Palendiell, Jahmbe, Iesu , Intase, Vraccas, Sitalia, Tion and The Buddha. Belifs Kukgarian Pagans belive in 12 different Gods but only worship 1 of their choice. They Belive that if you follow the rules of your God/ Goddess you will be protected and upon death will reach that gods afterlife. The only person that worships more than 1 god is the High Priest. The Gods Hudeb Hudeb is the God of Creation, Time and Law and King of the Gods. He is the Father of All and Creator of The Universe. The colour that represents him is Lilac. His holiday is March 23rd. Elaria The Godess of Water and Wealth. The Colour that represents her is Turcoise. Her holiday is 18th April. Sulim God of Suffering and Death and is Lord of the Underworld (Hell). The colour that represents him is Purple. His Holiday is 1st September Samsuin Samsuin is God of the Winds and Equilibrium and Champion of Darkness and Light. The colour that represents him is Grey. His holiday is January 7th. Palendiell Palendiell is the Goddess of Light, Purity and Fertility and arch-nemesis of Tion. The colours that represents her are Light Blue and White. She created Women in Her image and Men in the Image of her brother Samsuin. Her holiday is 2nd May. Creation of Humans Palendiell created humans in the image of gods. She created Women in Her image and Men in the Image of her brother Samsuin. She created humans from her two little fingers, sculpting them into shape and giving life to them life using the powers she inherited from her father. After a few generations her jealous brother, Tion, shot the thorn of evil into five pregnant women. Before Palendiell could stop them they gave birth and had children of their own, spreading evil through human kind. Jahmbe Jahmbe is God of Hunting and Beasts and Lord of the Wilds. The colour that represents him is Brown. His Holiday is Febuary 8th. Iesu The God of War, Magic and Violence . The Colours that represent Iesu are Black and White. His holiday is 15th June. Vraccas Vraccas is the God of Fire, Smithing, Crafting, Metal and Rock. The colour that represents him is Orange. His holiday is 12th November. Creation of The Dwarves Vraccas created the ancestors of the five tribes, and each of them received from him a name. But the founder of the Third tribe didn’t want his name and chose his own. From then on he called himself Lorimbur.Vraccas gave each of the four tribes a special gift, the guilds of stone masons, gem cutters, blacksmiths and goldsmiths were created. But to Lorimbur he said: 'You have chosen your own name, so learn to do something on your own. From me you will not receive a gift.Lorimbur made an effort to learn something and went into teaching of his four brothers, but nothing would succeed him. The iron broke, the gold burnt, the gemstones shattered, and the stone cracked under his fingers. And so he became jealous of his brothers. In his insidious heart the hatred grew against all dwarves.In secret, he devoted himself solely to the martial arts. Not just to kill enemies of Kukgar, but also to become the best in it from all and to root them out, so there would be no one of his kind that was better than him.They get 500 years old and more and are able to see in the darkest night. The Dwarven sense of direction let them never down below the surface. Each tunnel which they had once went in, they recognized again, because their eyes perceived the subtle differences in the walls. The goddess Elria who arose out of the water herself and felt deeply connected to that element, didn’t like the Dwarves. The children of the smith, who had to do with fire and flames, were for her the incarnate contrast to her creations, which bustled in the water. She has cast a curse on the Dwarves. Once they step in water outside the dwarven kingdom, they will inevitably drown (though this is mostly only a legend, that a lot of dwarves use to cover up their fear of water). They particularly don’t like magic, and the magic doesn’t like them. Vraccas gave them so much craftsmanship that in their bodies is no more room for sorcery. Though the Thirdlings are an exception to this rule, since Vraccas didn’t give them a craftsmanship as gift they are able to use magic. Also marked stubbornness belongs to their heritage. Some also spoke of Dwarven defiance. Stubbornness and persistence are common to all of them. Tion Lord of all Darkness and the arch-nemesis of Palendiell. He is known as the god of chaos and evil. The colours that represent him are red and black. His Holiday is 27th July. Creation of Tions' Creatures The Amsha The four Amsha are The Gods of Hate created by Tion by channeling his hatred for his Sister into miniature idols of himself. They live on earth and are charged with wiping out humanity. Trolls,Giants and Goblins Trolls, Giants and Goblins were created to serve the Amsha. Trolls are a very large (around seven - eight feet tall) humanoid-like race of poor intellect, created by corrupting humans and elves, forcing them to breed and keeping them underground. Giants were created by corrupting humans, taking out half their brain, beating them and stretching them to enormous heights of 50 feet. Goblins were created by corrupting dwarves and poisoning them with dragon blood, they live underground and are verry cunning. Intase Intase is the Goddess of Beauty and Love and Guardian of Families. The colours that represents her are Gold and Pink. Her holiday is 22nd Decemcer. Creation of the Alfar Intase,the daughter of Elaria who rules over water. Inspired by the beautiful creatures fashioned by Sitalia, daughter of Palendiell, Intase set to work. Taking dew,soil and light, she called into being a new race of elves. Bur Palendiell, afraid that Sitalia's work would be eclipsed, seized the new elves and threatened to destroy them. Intase pleaded with Elria to intervene, but her mother was unbending. After a furious argument which on earth caused the ground to shake, Intase swore eternal vengeance on her mother and Palendiell. Turning her back on the other gods, she opened her chamber to Samsuin, and bore him a son, a beautiful baby who resembled and elf in appearance but who burned with his mother's hatred of Palendiell and Elaria. In time he grew up and became the first Alf. Intase gave him weapons and sent him to live amoung the elves. Palendiell lost patience with the murderous, treacherous Alf, and cast him over the Hills of Hintonshire to the east where he took up with Tion's creatures, spreading his seed throughout Outer Kukgar. Patiently, he bided his time, waiting for a chance to wage war against his cousins. Since then he and his descendants have served the perished land devotedly, driven by their determination to wipe out the elves... Sitalia Sitalia is the Goddess of Nature and Earth.The colour that represents her is Green. Her holiday is 19th August. Creation of Elves A people of the forest. reated by Sitalia, the daughter of Palandiell, out of light, pure earth and morning dew. Elves are tall, slender and very beautiful. They often have long, light hair. Dwarves and Elves hate each other, but elves hate Älfar more. The Elvish people are not only much larger than the humans, but also age very slowly and so live a lot longer. Their ears are pointed and some of them dominated the Light magic, good magic. In contrast to their mortal enemies, the Älfar, who use the dark magic of the god Tion. Elves are a nature-loving people; often to be found in the forests of Kukgar they want. Their homes are located in the enchanted forests of Black Hill Heath which they purified with their light magic. So no evil being may enter. Sitalia, the creator of the Elves, made them to love the above ground and the green. Supposedly,told the books, the Elves staye deep in the forests and of Kukgar to live in harmony with nature, art and beauty. But their quest for spiritual perfection had not rescued them from their cruel relatives visit, the Älfar. They are regarded as masters of the bow. They say the best bows belong to the Elves, and almost every shot hits its target. Elves are also said to be able to create powerful artifacts, through long and exhausting rituals. The Buddha The Buddha is the God of Knowlage, Enlightenment and Foreknowlage. He is the only human to ascend to godhood (upon death because of reached enlightenment) and the only god to not be directly descended from Hudeb. His holiday is 11th October. Minor Gods Minor gods iclude the Amsha- Gods of Hate, Djurun- God of Battle, Belladon- Goddess of Mountains and The Imortal Siblings- Nasgor and Nasga, consorts of the Gods. Creation of the Gods Before time Hudeb and his brothers floated through the endless void between realms in an eon long slumber. When they awoke they created all the stars, suns, nebulas and the worlds. When they finished their universe each took one of the 10 solar systems as their own, Hudeb taking the largest and most central system. Then when settled on a world of their choice Hudeb, The oldest and most powerful of the brothers, breathed life into the universe and started the flow of the time. When he arrived at earth he set about creating his children to help him govern his world. He created the first of his children, Elaria, by gathering up water and moulding it into a cloud. The second of his children, Sulim, was created by Hudeb crushing one of his inferior brothers and pouring his dust into a relic of death from his origional realm. His third, forth and fith children-triplets- were created out of darkness and light.The first ,Samsuin, was created by taking darkness and light and melding them by throwing them into a Hurricane, the second, Palendiell was created by taking light and all that is pure and melding them in a chalaice of fertility, the third ,Tion, was cteated by taking all evil and darkness and melding them in a goblet of chaos. His sixth child, Jahmbe, was created by taking earth and moulding it with one of his rib bones. His seventh child, Iesu, was created by binding his own secret magic to a statue of a warrior. His eighth child, Vraccas, was created by sculpting rock using a pure titanium chisel and warming him with fire. His ninth and tenth children, Nasgor and Nasga, were created using a particle from each god and filling them with youth made them the immortal siblings. When he had finished his children and was happy with them he ignited their inner fires with the spark of life. He then told them their names and their jobs, then sensing animocity between a number of the gods (Tion and Palendiell, Vraccas and Elaria) he cast them down to earth telling them to populate and sculpt their new world. Finaly he created the Dragons, to protect earth until his children were ready to defend themselves. Gallery Palendiell.jpg|Palendiell Samsuin.jpg|Samsuin Hudeb.jpg|Hudeb Intase.jpg|Inaste Sitalia.jpg|Sitalia ImagesCALHM2GC.jpg|Jahmbe Dwarf3.jpg|Vraccas Nss.png|Iesu nasgor.jpg|Nasgor sulim.jpg|Sulim Tion.jpg|Tion Elaria.jpg|Elaria Nasga.jpg|Nasga Hudeb.jpg|Hudeb Belladon.jpg|Belladon Djurun.jpg|Djurun The Amsha.jpg|The Amsha buddha.gif|The Buddha